Prière de rendre la liberté à qui elle appartient
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: YAOI on va dire que c'est un léger pétage de plomb de Renji...enjoy!


Hum. Bon c'est la première histoire que je publie sur le net (toute les personne qui poste leur première fic disent ça alors que je suis sure que secrètement tout le monde s'en fout) et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, mais pour cela il ne faudra pas trop se prendre au sérieux. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que ce qui précède le début de l'histoire est assez spécial, vous pouvez tout aussi bien ne pas le lire et descendre directement à l'histoire en elle-même pour ne pas avoir à subir mes réflexions personnelle…

(ah oui j'oubliais la fin est assez hard et il n'y a aucune trace de tendresse, je m'excuse auprès des romantiques.)

Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi et je ne compte pas me faire du fric sur leurs dos (sinon je serais déjà riche !).

Warning : la fin n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles ou pour les admirateurs d'un Byakuya Kuchiki stoïque et plein de classe. Pour les autres, passez un bon moment =3.

**[Prière de rendre la liberté à qui elle appartient.]**

**Vous avez certainement dû lire beaucoup de fictions sur le couple improbable que formeraient Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Byakuya. **

**Dans ces histoires, bien écrites pour la plupart, l'auteur traitait le plus souvent de la rivalité entre les deux hommes et du désir de Renji de dépasser son taïchou en puissance. L'histoire se finissait immanquablement par une déclaration et une scène plus ou moins osée. Il y a également des histoires qui s'apparentent plutôt à des scènes de la vie quotidienne des deux shinigamis ; les situations (souvent loufoque) où ils se retrouvent n'étant dû qu'à leur caractères diamétralement opposés. **

**Je ne vais pas vous parler de ça. Vous n'en avez certainement rien à foutre mais je suis actuellement en cours de philo, où l'on parle de la liberté. En regardant le tableau d'un air absent j'y ai vu Renji, la fourrure et le crâne sur ses épaules couvertes de sang, se battant aux côtés de Zabimaru. J'ai observé ses yeux et devant les miens ont défilés tous ses combats, qu'il a toujours mené jusqu'au bout, avec l'acharnement d'un chien qui tire sur sa laisse. **

**Le mot liberté a été inventé pour Renji, c'est une évidence. **

**Prêt ? **

La trotteuse de la pendule le narguait, égrenant les secondes dans sa course folle, se fichant complètement de savoir si Renji avait envi de travailler ou non. Comme toujours les dossiers s'empilaient et c'est à lui que revenait la tâche de lire et valider les rapports de mission.

Il devait les rendre à son taïchou à une heure précise et il se démenait pour les finir, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdue. La trotteuse poussa gentiment sa consœur plus épaisse et moins longue, et Renji su qu'il ne pourrait jamais rendre son travail à temps.

Quatres heures. Quatres putain d'heures à travailler sans relâche, enfermé dans un bureau sinistre, Zabimaru sommeillant doucement contre sa hanche. Mentalement épuisé, il entendit un bruissement de kimono et vit son taïchou, qui lui faisait apparemment l'honneur de venir jusqu'à son bureau pour prendre les dossiers (qui étaient sensés être terminés à temps).

_ J'attends Abarai-fukutaïchou.

La voix glaciale le fit grogner intérieurement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait accédé au statut de shinigami, il s'octroya le droit de désobéir à son taïchou. Il resta immobile, le crayon toujours en main, tandis qu'une pointe d'incrédulité perçait dans les yeux de son supérieur.

Qu'est qu'il faisait là au juste ? cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'il remplissait docilement des tonnes de paperasses et qu'il acceptait sans broncher les regards méprisants et les remarques acides. Lentement, il tourna les dos au capitaine Kuchiki pour faire face à la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette absence avait du bon : il était coupé du monde, baigné dans un silence cotonneux qui lui permettait de réfléchir sur ce qu'était sa vie.

Toute cette mascarade n'avait aucun sens. Il revoyait des flashs de ces derniers jours, des scènes qui l'assaillaient et où il se voyait, souriant, les mains remplies de dossiers ou en train d'errer dans les rues du Seireitei, shinigami inutile et grotesque avec son sabre inerte à sa ceinture.

Souvent, le soir, il sentait Zabimaru grogner au fond de ses entrailles et l'insulter, l'accusant d'avoir bridé son âme pour servir un homme glacial et orgueilleux. Des vagues de rage montaient en lui et le ressac de ses sentiments se pressait contre ses côtes, cherchant à sortir de lui.

Tandis qu'il observait le ciel, immuable et infini, et la vie dehors, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était lui même enfermé dans une cage, comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Il se sentait happé par l'air frais, le vent sur son visage.

Ses yeux minces détaillèrent les cheveux rouges, impitoyablement retenus par un élastique noir, le front tatoué et les sourcils sévères, l'aura de frustration qui l'entourait. Puis le soulagement quand Zabimaru lui souffla la solution.

_ Tu es libre, Renji…

Un sourire éclaira son visage dur et ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots. Il n'était pas né pour être en cage.

La bulle de silence qui l'enveloppait se creva et il sentit une giclée d'adrénaline dans ses veines lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son supérieur. Sans un mot, il se leva, arracha les manches de son kimono et les jeta à la figure du ô combien fier représentant de la famille Kuchiki.

_ Allez vous faire foutre !

Dégainant Zabimaru, sentant avec nostalgie la garde de l'arme chaude contre sa paume, il se retourna et brisa la fenêtre, passant au travers comme il balayait ses chaînes. Suspendu dans le vide, glissant sur l'air, il arracha le lien qui retenait ses cheveux et les laissa fouetter son visage, alors qu'il atterrissait dans un nuage de poussière.

Zabimaru se libéra de lui même, sans qu'il ait besoin de l'appeler, et il sentit la force affluer dans ses membres, son esprit se fit plus clair, plus sauvage aussi.

Byakuya n'avait rien fait pour le retenir. Alors qu'un cri rauque et bestial jaillissait de sa gorge pour grimper vers les cieux, effrayant tous les volatiles du Seireitei, Renji pensait que si le noble n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt, c'était simplement que celui-ci s'en foutait royalement.

De son côté, après avoir ôté doucement la manche de son visage aristocratique, Byakuya avait observé les cheveux de feu s'embraser sous le soleil du matin et un imperceptible sourire était venu se loger au coin de ses lèvres. Son chien avait cassé sa laisse et s'était tant mieux.

Le cri le fit frissonner violemment et il regarda la silhouette élancée et musclée s'éloigner au détour d'une rue. Il se jura de rattraper cette bête sauvage et de l'enchaîner de nouveau, juste pour l'entendre encore hurler.

Ce jour là, Renji mit à sac le Seireitei. Il défia tout les shinigamis qui tentèrent de l'arrêter et tous furent massacrés. Zabimaru réussit tout de même à freiner son maître et ne tua aucun d'eux, se contentant de les blesser gravement.

Les shinigamis et les habitants du Rukongaï eurent la surprise de voir une bête flamboyant filer entre les arbres en riant. Immédiatement, ils en conclurent que le vice-capitaine avait perdu la raison et firent rentrer leurs enfants chez eux.

Mais ils se trompaient tous.

Cette bête, hurlante et gesticulante, maniant un sabre cranté tel un fouet et soulevant des quantités de poussière et de gravats, n'était pas folle, elle était libre.

A la fin de cette journée d'errance il fut retrouvé par son capitaine, à moitié nu, allongé au bord d'une rivière. Son nez reposait dans la douce fourrure blanche de Zabimaru et il semblait dormir paisiblement.

Son kimono hors de prix voletant dans le vent, Byakuya le regardait et l'enviait, parfois. Le singe tourna ses yeux rouges vers lui et le regarda intensément.

_ Tu ne pourras jamais l'emprisonner, noble.

_ Je sais.

L'échange fut court, mais tout deux avait compris l'essentiel et un accord tacite fut passé, de protéger cet être têtu et tatoué.

Le rapatriement de Renji fut calme et on le plaça quelque temps à la 4ème division, aux bons soins du capitaine Unohana. L'information officielle consistait en un bref « le vice-capitaine Abarai fait juste un peu de surmenage » et tous acquiesçaient, tout en sachant que le problème était plus complexe que ça.

_ Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

_ Bien sur ! Je pense qu'il sera heureux d'avoir de la visite.

Le capitaine Unohana le guida à travers le dédale des chambres, sa tresse brune battant son dos. Elle s'arrêta devant une chambre isolée, lui adressa un sourire et reparti. Byakuya soupira, puis se recomposa un visage de circonstance avant d'entrer. Il s'avançât sans bruit jusqu'au lit où reposait son subordonné, le seul présent dans la pièce.

Tout en le regardant, les pensées affluèrent. Renji s'apparentait à une bête, à l'image de Zabimaru. Rien à voir avec son Senbonzakura. Et que pouvais donc désirer une bête, hormis la liberté ? la violence ? le chaos ? la nourriture ?? le …sexe ?

Les joues du noble s'embrasèrent et il se surprit lui-même.

Il s'avançât encore près de la forme allongé de son subordonné, t s'aperçut que le capitaine Unohana n'avait pas jugé utile de le vêtir, apparemment. Sa main se glissa sous les couvertures brûlantes pour rencontrer un sous-vêtement l'étant tout autant. Déjà haletant, ne se reconnaissant plus, il attrapa l'entre-jambe au creux de sa main et la massa fermement. Il vit la bête s'éveiller et lui lancer un regard surpris tout en écartant les jambes sans pudeur. Byakuya grimpa sur le lit et dit simplement :

_ Je prends des libertés.

avant d'enlever son kenseikan, libérant ses cheveux de jais.

Il frottait maintenant violemment sa main contre le sexe de Renji, qui se cambrait en grognant, agité de soubresauts. Fasciné, il observait le fukutaïchou écarter ses cuisses au maximum, son bassin allant à la rencontre de la main du noble pour chercher son plaisir, grognant toujours et griffant les draps. Il accéléra le mouvement, s'installant entre les jambes de Renji. Sans réfléchir, il empoigna ses cheveux rouges et l'amena à lui pour un baiser violent, sa langue blessant l'autre à force de vouloir le maîtriser.

Sa main était chaude et mouillé et Renji se cambrait à s'en briser les reins. Il prit le sexe entièrement dans sa main et le branla durement, admirant la bête libre et déchaînée, et l'air d'extase sur son visage.

Il jouissait rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse être à sa merci.

Le souffle court il massa sans relâche, descendant pour presser ses bourses tendues, remontant pour caresser le membre trempé. Renji feulait et gémissait, ses yeux regardant partout sans regarder vraiment. Byakuya attira brutalement ses hanches à lui, faisant se heurter leurs deux bassins. Il le caressa inlassablement, fiévreux, jusqu'à ce que la bête jouisse entre ses mains. Sentant la fin arriver, le noble arracha les pans du kimono sur son torse, révélant une peau pâle, et se laissa inonder par le sperme de la bête, se libérant de lui même dans son kimono. Il eut le temps de voir Renji se cambrer une dernière fois et entendit son cri avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter par le plaisir, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Epuisé et trempé il tomba sur lui. Une seule parole fut échangée.

_ Quand tu auras besoin d'être libre…

Le kenseikan fut remis et les cheveux de sang attachés.

Owari.


End file.
